The invention relates to electroacoustical transducing with low frequency augmenting devices, and more particularly to the use of directional arrays with low frequency devices, and still more particularly to the use of directional arrays with low frequency as applied to multimedia entertainment devices.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved method for using directional arrays with low frequency augmenting devices and integrating the directional arrays in multimedia entertainment devices, such as gambling machines and video games.